1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a paper processing apparatus, and more particularly to a paper processing apparatus having a binding function to insert paper that is ejected from an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or laser printer into a cover that has been folded in two and to bind them together.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, in the field of copying machines and laser printers, various paper processing apparatuses (also termed finishers) having functions to perform such things as stapling or hole punching of sheets on which an image has been formed, or binding in which copy sheets are inserted into a cover that has been folded in two, have been proposed.
Conventionally, a binding function is known in which, inside a collating chamber, multiple copy sheets are inserted into a cover that has been folded into two and has an adhesive substance applied along the inner fold, and bonding of cover and the copy sheets is performed by applying heat to the adhesive substance using a heater. When bonding is completed, the bound material is ejected from the collating chamber. However, using this type of device, because the heat bonding and packet binding processes are performed in the collating chamber for one set of cover and copy sheets at a time, the processing time inside the collating chamber is longer than the time necessary for copying, and as a result the copying process is forced to wait, thereby reducing productivity.